the_cross_over_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander
Wander, aka Prince Wander, is Lovelin's main character on the Cross Over Roleplay. He is in a romantic relationship with Princess UniKitty, a ship called "Wanderkitty". Currently, they have two kids: Sunrise and Sunset. Lovelin started using him since page 25 of the original cross over. Appearance Prince Wander is a fluffy, orange creature with a humanoid body structure covered in fur, and two big green eyes, but the iris is very rarely visible. He has blue shoes and a floppy green hat with a star pendant on the center, containing his banjo and all sorts of random objects. He used to have stitches in the roleplay after being attacked by a cobra bear, but has healed and had the stitches removed. Personality Prince Wander was a cheerful, optimistic character upon first entering the crossover world. He was also very innocent and sweet, but easily distracted. After Prince Wander unearthed horrible memories and heard the tale of Princess UniKitty's past, he lost all hope in 'good'. His insanity reached its peak when Princess UniKitty pretended to die and then attempted suicide, but she came back in the end and convinced him out of it. During his period of insanity, Prince Wander was cold, quiet, wary, and just a full-on psycho. Relationships 'Princess' UniKitty Princess UniKitty is Prince Wander's best friend and love interest. They met on page 34 of the original Cross-over and became an official couple on page 117 of the original. They got married on page 254 of the second cross-over and become king and queen of Cloud Cuckoo Land, but decide to go by 'prince' and 'princess' instead. He deeply respects her royal status and almost never called her by her actual name. Instead, he usually called her 'Princess.' He stopped this when Princess UniKitty told him to, however he does call her 'Your Majesty' from time to time. Little Bits In Part 1, Prince Wander and Little Bits had a decent relationship. In Part 2, however, Prince Wander gets memories of a certain incident with Little Bits. He becomes afraid and angry at her for what she did to him in the past, and refuses to pay any attention to her until he finally snaps and yells at her for her actions and then leaves. Little Bits follows him and is able to convince him to talk it out with her. They now currently have a decent relationship again. However, Wander absolutely hates ''it whenever Little Bits uses her hypnosis abilities, and reprimands her whenever she uses them. '''Lord Hater' When Lord Hater (Formerly King Star) first came to the crossover world, Prince Wander was absolutely delighted and hugged him at first sight. Prince Wander was happy with Lord Hater until World War Dominate, when Prince Wander listed to Lord Dominator things that Lord Hater had done to him in the past and grew upset. However, he shortly forgets about Hater's faults and asks for forgiveness for annoying Hater in the past instead and is pleased when he is forgiven. Mandy Wander pities Mandy and cares about her feelings. Despite her clear dislike of him, Wander tries his best to make Mandy happy. He doesn't take her insults seriously and protects her whenever she is in trouble. He thinks of her as a friend. Backstory At the age of two, Prince Wander and his younger sister Telstar were forced to watch their parents die. Prince Wander was sent on a mission to bring world peace by the king of his birth planet, Stellarnova, after being wiped of his memories. Telstar went blind for reasons unknown and was given a stick to help feel around. Trivia * Prince Wander is one of Lovelin's only characters to last the original and second part of the roleplay without 'disappearing', the second being Angel Kitty. * Prince Wander is Lovelin's most used character so far. * Prince Wander has a younger sister named Telstar in the cross over. She is one of Lovelin's OCs. * According to Lovelin, Prince Wander's birthday is February 29th, otherwise known as Leap Day, a day that comes once every 4 years. * According to Lovelin, Prince Wander is 22 years old. Category:Characters